1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which features a low cost and simple structure that can also be miniaturized.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the development and widespread use of display devices (e.g., projection devices), display devices are designed to be more miniaturized to satisfy users' demands. Moreover, the miniaturization of display devices further promotes the possibility of portability of the display devices. In addition, miniaturized and portable display devices are capable of operating without being fixedly disposed on a wall or disposed with the aid of a particular support. Therefore, designs should consider the fact that display devices need to operate in different environments. For example, most of the display devices are provided with an auxiliary structure capable of adjusting the display angle thereof to improve the display quality and the projection quality of the display devices.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show schematic views of a display device 1 and a height adjusting device 12 thereof disclosed in Taiwan Utility Module No. M327047. The display device 1 has a body and the height adjusting device 12. The body comprises a housing 10. The height adjusting device 12 further comprises a joining unit 120, a rotary disk 121 and a screw bolt 122. The joining unit 120 connects the height adjusting device 12 with the body. The rotary disk 121 is movably engaged with the joining unit 120 and is rotatable with respect to the joining unit 120. At the center of the rotary disk 121 is a screw hole in which the screw bolt 122 is screwed. When the rotary disk 121 is rotated about the screw bolt 122, an upward and downward linear motion can be carried out in an axial direction of the screw bolt to adjust the height of the display device 1.
In other words, for the abovementioned display device 1 and common conventional display devices, a particular space or region usually must be reserved in the body during the design to receive the height adjusting device 12. Moreover, the space or region occupied by the height adjusting device 12 in the display device is fixed, and this will limit the extent to which the overall display device is miniaturized (only structures other than the height adjusting device 12 can be adjusted and reduced). Furthermore, a common display device is often provided with at least two height adjusting devices to adjust the projection angle more precisely, and this further exacerbates the aforesaid shortcoming (i.e., there are multiple fixed spaces or regions.)
Therefore, apart from making it difficult to effectively reduce the volume of the body of the display device, the method of designing the height adjusting device 12 and the body separately and then assembling the height adjusting device 12 and the body together can further cause difficulty and complexity in the disassembly and maintenance of the body of the display device in the future.
Accordingly, it is important to design a display device that features a simpler and more compact structure, a lower cost and a miniaturized volume.